20 years later
by sas2668
Summary: this is 20 years into the future. Starts off from Fangs POV. Making it up as I go, but I hope you all enjoy it. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Fangs POV.

20 years later

She grounds herself on the outlook of the shadowy cave, dripping wet from the pouring rain. She didn't see me at first, I was still hidden in darkness, but I saw her. I didn't know it was her at first, I didn't recognize the hair. She'd always worn it shoulder length in chaotic ringlets , but now it held a long straight arrangement. She was taller, but only by a few inches, I still have at least a few inches on her. There isn't much of a change though, not really, she's still Max, I didn't perceive anything that could be the contrary. And then I did. She turns towards the caves, her face drenched and pale. It wasn't cold outside, but she looked chilled, the way someone is when going to a place where they are anxious . Perhaps she isn't cold, perhaps she is afraid. Afraid of what horrors may await her . Afraid of what she might find in this murky yield. Afraid of me. I suddenly thought this was a huge mistake, what was I thinking? I left for a reason right? Reuniting with her would just be pointless. Especially now. Things are different now and too complicated. I wasn't that same teenage boy, and she was absolutely not that same teenage girl. She's different, I can see it. She gazes deeper into the shadows, searching for me. Her eyes steady and firm, looking, looking, looking. But she finds no one, I stay silent, veiled in the dark musk that engulfs me. Unable to move, or speak. I'm petrified in position. Too terrified to do the one thing I've been dreaming about for 20 years. The day that I can see her again. The day that I can kiss. The day that I can hold her in my arms , and say everything's going to be alright, because I'll protect her. But now that this day has finally come, I know I can't do any of those things. Because things have changed. I've changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes yield to the floor, like whatever hope she had of seeing me was now lifeless. I can't tell if she's crying, it's too wet to really see anything. But I can tell she's disappointed. Where was I? Why wasn't I here? I said I would be. These were possibly amongst the questions flooding her brain. 20 years ago I made a promise, that I now had to keep. I can't hurt her more than I already have. I won't. I step out of my hiding place (which is mostly my invincibility) into her view. She looks up in a flash, letting out a breath.

M: Fang?

I gaze at her a moment more, and respond.

F: Hi Max.

M: It's really you?

I wonder if she's met many other Fangs in my absence. For all I know she could have. Wouldn't be the first time the School's made clones of us.

F: It's me Max.

M: You're here.

F: I'm here.

She runs at me in three immense steps. I brace myself in attack position, but something I did not expect happens. She isn't about to assault me in a Matrix-like fashion. She does the opposite. She sprints to me and hugs me. Not in a friendly way either. Similar to a hug between family. Its sturdy, and powerful. As though she knows she won't ever see me again after this last embrace. That this is it. Because after, i'll run away again. She may be right.

She retreats from her position and stares me in the eyes. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to. She just looks at me. We use to practice this action often. It was our favorite way of conversing. We could say anything to each other, without words. Like everyone was on a frequency and we could switch to the same one and it was ours. Just ours. But now it's different. She can't hear me. I can't hear her. We're on different frequencies. We have been for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

She knows I'm different, just as easily as I know she is. Because that's what happens right? Time changes all. Just not always in the way we expect.

M: Will you come with me?

I nod, what else can I do? She gestures me forward, not wanting to lose sight of me for a moment. I step out onto the overhang, take a deep breath, and drop. I fall for a few minutes, but falling quickly turns into gliding. It's been so many years, I don't even think about opening out my wings. It's just a reflex now, brought on constant use. I feel her presence on my six. I look back a moment and am awestruck by them. Those wings she bears. I don't remember them being so radiant. I mean they were always beautiful, but now they seem even more majestic. They shone, and I know that's crazy. It's nine pm in a heavy rain storm, there's no way they could possible show anything remotely close to glimmer. But they do. I don't know what it is, but all I see is light when I look upon Maximum's wings. I sense her on my left, now directing my flight. We fly for almost two hours in silence. I don't know what to say, where to start. There's so much I want to tell her. But there's not a great deal that I can tell her.

She descends a few feet and braces herself for landing, I mimic the same. I don't know this place, I've never been here before. It's a small cottage abode with long green window frames. Two stories high, burly wood door, and covered in a mass of sycamore trees. Quite a well hidden residence. Max walks to the sturdy door and waits for me to follow. I step closer, weary of this new environment. She nods her head toward the entrance and steps back. I press down on the metal knob and open it without struggle. Quickly take a breath and walk inside.


	4. Chapter 4

- 20 years ago

- 4 months after Fang leaves

Max awakens with a start, this isn't the first time she's had this nightmare. She doesn't know what happens in the dream that alarms her so much, she forgets everything upon wakening. But she understands that while she is consumed in her coma, the scariest things she could ever imagine creep from her subconscious. Max can't help but think she's dreams of Fang. She doesn't know that for a fact. It's just a feeling. She hears the clatter of silverware coming from the kitchen, right outside her bedroom. Crawling out of bed in a motion, she retrieves some clean clothes from a wooden cupboard and heads toward the door. Takes a short breath and opens it. Iggy is making breakfast, as usual, and Angel is seated at the head of a rectangular table. It appears no one else is up, but that illusion quick dissipates when Max notices a thud down the hallway. She sets herself down in the chair by Angel.

A: Morning Max.

M: Good morning Angel.

Lately Max doesn't speak too often. Only when answering a question, or exchanging polite dialogue.

I: Do you want some breakfast Max?

M: No thanks.

A: Come on Max, its eggs and bacon!

M: I'm fine.

Angel looks at Max once more with an hopeful smile, only to be ignored. Nudge comes down the hall in light step, smells the bacon and runs over to where Iggy is preparing the meal.

N: Oh Bacon! I love thee Bacon!

I: 5 minutes and u will have your bacon, calm down!

N: 5 minutes? You sure? Then you won't mind if I time that.

I: Be my guest.

Nudge pulls out a watch on her wrist from under layers of Pajama sweaters. Eyeing it carefully she makes her way toward the table across from Max.

N: Morning Max, Angel. That bacon smells mighty fine, I can't wait to just tear into it!

Gasman strolls into the room with Dylan at his side. They'd become kind of close since Fang left. Gazzy looked up to him, mostly because they both had a passion for pranks. Iggy use to share those thoughts, but as soon a Fang went away, he thought it was time to be a bit more serious.

G: Wow! I wonder what's for breakfast? Could it possibly be bacon?

N: How did you know?

G: I could hear you blaring it all the way down the hall.

D: Me too.

N: Well can you blame me for loving something as unbelievably dazzling as bacon?

Dylan laughs, Gasman shakes his head.

D: I guess not.

N: And it would it appear 5 minutes are up Iggy, where's my bacon?

I: Right here, gosh you're a nag.

N: Yeah, yeah, gimee!

The flock rush for bacon and eggs, while Max remains seated at the table, staring straight ahead. When each one takes a plate full of fresh grub and becomes seated, there isn't much room for talking. Everyone is consumed in the meal. Everyone, except Dylan. He eats his food in a slow, civil manner, and stops for a moment.

D: Morning Max.

M: Morning Dylan.

Dylan continues to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Writing style changes a little in this chapter.

Fangs POV

I step inside a long, dim hallway. Lit by a mere candle in the corner. Noticing Max had disappeared. Its silent. Wait. There's a noise. Its small, like someone's shifting in their seat. I inch onward, towards the unknown racket. I come across an opening on the left . And there sit my sisters, Angel and Nudge. They looked different. Older. But I was still their brother, I would recognize them anywhere. Nudge had long, dark straight hair. She wore a brown skirt and purple blouse, purple always did seem to be her favorite color. Angle still had short blonde hair, surrounded with a pink ensemble (of course) . She jumped up almost immediately, gliding through the room, to land in my hold.

A: Fang!

F: Hey Angel

A: They said you wouldn't come. But I knew .

F: You always know.

A: true.

Angel laughed at my remark and retreated from the embrace to get a full picture of me.

A: You've gotten old.

F: Apparently not the only one.

I looked behind, noticing Nudge still remained in her seat.

F: Hi Nudge

N: Fang.

I motioned toward her. She mimicked my movement meeting me halfway in a light hug, that in seconds became a heavy one.

N: I missed you, we all missed you.

F:I missed you too.

N: Why did you go?

F: I had to figure some things out, but I'm back now.

N: Don't leave again.

I released myself from the hold.

F: Never.

Nudge's eyes were tear filled but not a drop fell. She knew she had to hold it together. But I could tell it was hard for her. I hear a noise down the hall id just come from. And in walked Iggy with Gasman at his side. Those two always did come as a pair.

I: It's nice to see you Fang.

G:Hey Fang.

F: Hey guys.

Gasman dropped his facade of 'cool, and calm' and ran over to bear hug me. Iggy was soon to follow. I'd never truly let it in till now. How much I really missed everyone. I couldn't let it in. I knew I had to leave and that's all that kept me going. That they were better off without me. That I was better off without them. But those reasons that made me stay away seemed minuscule now. We all sat down and talked for what seemed hours. They all told me about their lives, careers, families. Families, not a word I thought would be a part of any of our futures. But these things they were telling me begged the question: What happened so that they could all live normal lives.

I: When you left, the flock wasn't hunted anymore, by anyone. We were together 3 years and nothing happened. No one came. So Max decided that we should take the chance that we'd been giving an opportunity. To just live regular lives, for as long as we could.

F: Max decided that? That doesn't sound like her.

N: She wasn't the same Max you left behind. She'd changed. We all had. We were ready to stop running. To be ordinary for once.

A: We separated, almost all going to different places around America. Max thought it would be safer that way. We were out of contact for almost 4 years.

F: Wait, you said 'almost all going to different places'?

G: Max and Dylan stayed together.


	6. Chapter 6

- 6 months after Fang leaves:

Max is on the terrace of the flocks new abode. Sitting on the edge of the railing looking out into the sunset. It was an overcast day, and now all the clouds are strewn around the sun's rays. Max likes this place, it's her comfort zone, a way to escape the ruckuses inside.

Max POV

When I come out here nothing matters anymore. I leave all the drama and baggage of my life behind. Out here it's just me and the sunset. The warmth. The peace. I remember when Fang and I... Wait stop. Don't commit to a memory about him. It's too soon for that. I don't have the strength for it. It's just me. I'm alone. I won't think about him. Not here. This is my safe place. Away from the pain and hurt . I think a part of me keeps expecting him to come around the corner, on hands and knees, begging me to take him back. Saying he was wrong, and he'll never leave again. But as much as I hope that will happen, there's that other part of me that knows it won't. That part that doesn't believe in fairy tales, or happily ever after. That part of me that doesn't believe in love. God this is too much, it's too heavy. Okay Max, imagine you're on a beach, the sand between your toes, the heat radiating off your skin. Right, now that's better. Breathe Max, just breathe. Now a deep one...and release. All your worries. Gone.

A: Hey Nudge, where's Max? I wanna show her this new trick I taught Total.

N: She's on the terrace.

A: Oh. Never mind, guess it can wait.

D: What can wait?

A: I just taught Total an amazing trick! You wanna see?

D: Sure.

G: See what?

A: Come on.

I: Well I guess I'll come too, in an attempt to be less antisocial.

Gasman, Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge follow Angel out of the house, meeting Total by a tall sycamore tree.

A: Alright Total, you ready?

T: Where's Max?

A: She's busy.

T: Okay then, here we go. If you please Angel.

A: Of course.

Angel lays a bone shaped treat on the tip of Total's nose. She claps suddenly and the dog flips the snack up, landing in the Totals mouth.

G: That was awesome! Wish I could do it.

T: Yes, one of the many joys of being a dog; performing tricks.

I: Thought you hated being a dog, what with the lack of opposable thumbs.

T: Well that is a down side, but you have to admit, the life of a dog is far superior. I mean I am practically the master. You don't see me picking up your poop.

N: He has a point. Brava Total!

G: Its' bravo' Nudge.

N: No its not, I saw 'brava' last night while watching Phantom of the Opera.

G: That's because it was a girl. If it's a boy, you say 'bravo'.

N: Nu uh!

A: It's true Nudge. Like in Spanish they say chico, instead of chica when referring to a boy.

N: That's Spanish Angel. This is French.

G: No its not! Its Italian!

N: Really?

A&G: DUH!

N: Back me up here Iggy!

I: I am a neutral party.

N: (glares at Iggy) Fine! Dylan will vouch for me, right Dylan?

Everyone looks to where Dylan was standing just minutes before. He's gone.

Max swings her legs off the ledge and back onto the balcony. She looks up right as Dylan enters through the sliding glass doors.

D: Hey Max.

M: Hi Dylan

D: You alright?

M: Peachy keen

D: You know you're missing some good fun down there. Total just showed us a pretty extraordinary trick.

M: Total hates tricks.

D: I think he's finally accepted that he's a dog now.

Max look sullen.

D: Max, I know I'm probably the last person you'd ever want to talk to about, well, anything. But I want you to know that I am here if you need me. To listen.

Max, doesn't even look up.

D: Well, I've said my piece, now I'll just excuse myself before this gets too awkward.

Dylan turns to leave.

M: Dylan?

D: Yeah?

M: Thanks.

Dylan gives a small smile and exits.


	7. Chapter 7

Fangs POV

F: What?

I: Max wanted to tell you about this. We'll leave her to it.

F: Where is Max? She lead me here, but disappeared the moment I stepped through the door.

G: I think she went to check on Ella.

F: Ella? Ig, are you and she still an item?

I: Uh, Fang, things have changed, Max will tell you everything as soon as she gets back.

F: And when will that be?

A: Should be about an hour and twenty-two minutes.

F: Thanks for the precision Angel.

A: No problem.

For the next hour and twenty- two minutes the flock let me in on the scoop of their lives. Angel is currently working in fashion design in a corporate office, located in the Big Apple. She always did like New York. Gazzy works in the CIA in the special weapons department, of course. Nudge is a musical theatre teacher in Tulsa, Oklahoma. A random location I thought until I learned she moved there because of her husband, a Mr. Roger Simmons. Nudge married, a shock to all I'm sure. Iggy is a psychologist. I guess it makes sense, he always could see reason in chaos. I noticed he didn't have a wedding band, so this whole secrecy around Ella was getting strange. No one mentioned Max, or why she and Dylan were the only two of the flock to stay together . So of course my uneasiness surfaced, but in that short time of open conversation among my family, I realized how much I truly missed them. We were currently in Max's house apparently, that makes sense. A house in the middle of the woods, unseen by the outside world, private, definitely Max's style. Our discussion was interrupted by a new comer in the room. It was Dylan. He looked older, but in a way wiser, and stronger. He definitely beefed up since the last time I saw him. He looked upon me with steady eyes, and a small grin.

D: Hello Fang.

I stood up to meet him.

F: Hi Dylan.

D: I'm sure you've got some questions, Max is out on the balcony to answer them.

F: Got it.

I stepped out into the hallway I had recently entered, and followed down the end of the hall to the balcony. As soon as I opened it the cold wind met my face in a prickling sensation of bitter frost. I noticed Max insanely. She was standing by the railing, looking out into the dark chasm of trees.

M: So, did you miss them as much as you thought you did?

F: Not nearly. But I guess that's always true of family right?

M: hmm...

F: Max, I don't understand much about what I've missed.

M: You've been gone 20 years Fang. No one can expect you to. I'll try to fill you in as best I can.

F: Are you and Dylan (I pause) together?

Max turns away from the tress and looks straight at me, breaking as if contemplating her next words. Then finally she takes a deep breath and...

M: Yes.


End file.
